Julia Simmons
Owned by YFS. Info Name: Julia Simmons Gender: Female District: 13 Age: 18 Weapon: Throwing Knives, Bare hands, Ax Appearance: Julia is 5'9 with dark brown hair almost always tied up in a ponytail, with aqua blue eyes. She has a slightly more muscled build as well. Strengths/skills: Julia is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, she's very fast, and she is physically strong. Weakness(es): Julia is arrogant, she can't climb, and is not good at survival skills. Personality: Julia is a headstrong, reliable person, who speaks her mind on a bunch of subjects. She's not afraid of other people, and will not hesitate to attack if they offend her. She is arrogant however, being a natural career. Backstory/History: Training was a main part of Julia's life. Her parents were trying to prepare her for when the games did come back, and when District 13 was drug into them. They wanted her to come back in one piece lest she be reaped. She rarely got to go out and socialize, as she was always physically and mentally training for the hunger games. She was called "A natural career" by some do to her physical attribute over the average girl. At the age of 15, her parents allowed Julia to walk outside alone. Julia was so happy, as she burst out the door. She was walking and exploring District 13 by herself, and was so happy until something drastic happened. While walking, a large boy, standing at 6'4, came at her wielding a knife. Julia sprang back as the boy sliced at her. "Give me your money!" he said. Julia noticed he truely relied on physical strength rather than knowledge of how to use his weapon. She exploited this, dodging his sloppy strikes. Julia then punched his gut. The boy doubled over, so Julia kicked his head. The large boy still stood, Julia knew he was obviously tougher than she had realized. While in her thoughts, the boy lunged. Julia couldn't step back in time, as the boy stabbed her through the side. Julia sputtered and gasped, the feeling of drowning engulfing her. The boy had pierced her lung. Julia had to hold her breath through the fight. The boy sliced again, Julia ducked and punched his jaw. She aimed another strike to his size, and then kicked him. He ran away just as Julia fell, clutching her side. She soon blacked out. She awoke in her home. "Julia... don't worry. Your fine." a soothing voice said. Julia looked up to see her mother. "What... happened?" she asked. "You got stabbed in the side. A punctured lung, but don't worry, your fine now. We've sent peacekeepers to investigate." her mother answered. Julia trained harder and harder to prepare for when she met a boy that size in the games. Luck gave Julia the years of training, until she reached the age of 18. Thinking she would be out of the games as soon as the reaping was over, Julia was euphoric. However, her mood went south as soon as her name was called. She took deep breaths to calm herself, telling herself that she was strong and probably the most able career in the games, and that she could win. She held in tears, and put on a brave face. Token: Moon neclkace Height: 5'9 Fears: Death Alliance: Careers Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:District 13 Category:Career Tribute Category:Reaped